


Flightless Crows

by Just_Jellyfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gen, Hospitals, Memory Loss, Missing Persons, Monsters, Motels, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Marble Hornets rip-off, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Illnesses, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jellyfish/pseuds/Just_Jellyfish
Summary: About two or three years ago, a high school friend of mine, Ennoshita Chikara, was working on his first "feature length" movie. It was called ‘Flightless Crows’ and I think it was about a twenty something guy returning to his childhood home and recalling events that happened there. It was a pretty pretentious film student fare, but I helped out for a few days during summer break, and a few rare occasions after that.Everyone on the set seemed pretty excited to be making it, especially Ennoshita. The set itself was about half a kilometer away from Ennoshita’s house, roughly a thirty minute bike ride from where I lived at the time. It was a pretty heavily wooded area, I guess to give it a sparsely populated small town feel. Most of the movie took place outside.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	Flightless Crows

**Author's Note:**

> So. I finally decided to write something. Sorta... kinda... I'm sure I'll write more as time goes on...

**{June 20, 2016}**

Kinoshita rubbed his hands down his face, pulling at the skin on his cheeks. Finally. He’d _finally_ finished editing the stupid video, and now he could _finally_ upload it to YouTube. Awesome.

He stares at the computer screen as the video uploads onto the channel. It shouldn’t have taken long, but it seemed that Kinoshita’s internet decided it wanted to fuck with him tonight, so the process was basically happening at a snails pace. He folded his arms on the edge of the desk and rested his forehead against them, closing his eyes to give them some much needed reprieve.

This was fine.

He could wait for one video to upload. It gave him time to reflect and all that jazz. His favorite activity. Oh boy.

Kinoshita’s mind began to wander. How long has it been since he’d heard from any of them? Noya? He’d taken off right after high school ended without a word. Tanaka and his sister? Shimizu? He hadn’t heard anything from them either. No calls or emails, nothing. Yachi hadn’t really reached out either, but Kinoshita never really expected her to.

Narita though? Ennoshita? Their silence hurt the most.

But he supposed that he didn’t really have room to judge them. Some people just grow apart over time.

And besides, it’s not like he’d been making much of an effort to contact anyone either.

Kinoshita sighed and looked up from the comfort of his forearms, eyes immediately noticing the change to the screen before him.

‘ _Ah_ ,’ he realized, ‘ _the video’s ready. That took less time than I thought it would. Now I can get some rest._ ’ Well… almost.

Kinoshita unfolded his arms, and clicked the mouse. There. _Now_ he could go to bed. He shoved the chair aside as he stood and leaned over the keyboard. He moved his finger so that it hovered just above the computer’s power button. He wanted to press it, just to be done with it all at least until the morning. But something stopped him.

Kinoshita plopped back into his chair, feeling slightly defeated. ‘ _I’m just going to watch it one more time,_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _Just to see how the quality looks in the final version. That’s it._ ’

With that, he clicked the mouse, and the video titled “Introduction” began to play. Kinoshita remembered typing the words that appeared on the dark screen.

* * *

**The following clips are raw footage excerpts from Ennoshita Chikara.**

**A high school friend of mine.**

‘ _’Friend’ is kind of pushing it, don’t you think? Even teammate would be generous. You can’t really be teammates if you never played together in the first place._ ’ Kinoshita thought grimly. Even after all this time, volleyball was still a sore spot for him. It was supposed to be in the past. Then why? Why? Why couldn’t he just get over himself?

‘ _It was just a stupid sports club from three years ago Kinoshita. Get over yourself._ ’

**In 2013, Ennoshita was in the process of shooting his student film, entitled** **_Flightless Crows_ ** **.**

**Over the three months that this took place, his film crew, friends, and classmates complained of his increasing levels of stress and irritability.**

**Near the end of shooting, Ennoshita halted production indefinitely and dropped the unfinished project.**

**He told me it was due to the "unworkable conditions" on his set, which was less than a kilometer away from his house.**

Kinoshita remembered that place, well, vaguely at least. He could probably still get there without directions if he tried, but the name… he couldn’t remember that damn park’s name if his life depended on it. It’s a good thing it didn’t.

**I asked what he planned to do with the countless number of tapes he had filled.**

**_"Burn them."_ **

Kinoshita remembered the hollow look in Ennoshita’s face when he said that. There was no sadness in his eyes. No anger, or regret about the hours of progress lost, all the time wasted. There was only an emptiness.

It was a shallow emptiness, but it had sent shivers down Kinoshita’s spine. It still sent shivers, apparently, and Kinoshita wriggled in his chair at the memory, trying to rid himself of the uncomfortable tingle.

**I hated to see all of his work go to waste. He had been so passionate about it. He’d talked to me about it for months about this movie. I can’t understand why he would just… abandon it like that.**

**After some coercing he agreed to give them to me.**

**Under the condition that I never mention it to him again.**

Ennoshita had been adamant about that, almost aggressively so. Kinoshita had tried to bring it up to him once. Just once, out of curiosity. It was near the end of the school year, and he’d figured that Ennoshita would’ve gotten over what had been bugging him before.

He had been wrong.

Ennoshita had been furious. If looks could kill, the Kinoshita would have been dead. But Ennoshita had also looked afraid, and honestly, that’s what had scared Kinoshita more.

The school year ended on a bitter note for the two of them, their friendship along with it.

**Soon after, we graduated from high school, parted ways, and well, I haven't seen him since.**

**At the time, I was too unnerved to look through the tapes, and eventually forgot about them.**

Kinoshita had considered getting rid of them at one point too, a couple months after graduation if he remembered correctly. It had just been one of those days, y’know? Those days when you want to take everything that reminded you of who you used to be and throw it all in an incinerator. When you want flip all of your photos down and smash your mirrors so you don’t have to look at your own stupid face. Just a regular ol’ Thursday.

In the end he decided not to. The pictured remained unflipped, mirrors unsheltered, and the tapes were tossed into the dark depths of his closet. Forgotten.

Up until yesterday.

**A few days ago I found them filed away in the back of my closet.**

**After three years and zero contact with Ennoshita, I have decided to look through them.**

**All the tapes are unnumbered and missing timestamps. Other than taking place in the summer of 2013, it is impossible to determine the exact order or date of each.**

**Should I find anything in any of them I will upload it to keep as a permanent record.**

* * *

The video ended, and Kinoshita sighed. Something was… missing. He had to add just one more thing. Scooting his chair closer to the desk, and hastily began to edit the upload once more. He left the actual video unchanged because if he touched it now, he was going to end up agonizing over it all night. Instead, Kinoshita decided to add onto the description, fingers clacking away on the keyboard as he wrote a message to anyone who would care.

.....

[About two or three years ago, a high school friend of mine, Ennoshita, was working on his first "feature length" movie. It was called ‘Flightless Crows’ and I think it was about a twenty something returning to his childhood home and recalling events that happened there. It was a pretty pretentious film student fare, but I helped out for a few days during summer break, and a few rare occasions after that. Everyone on the set seemed pretty excited to be making it, especially Ennoshita. The set itself was about half a kilometer away from Ennoshita’s house, roughly a thirty minute bike ride from where I lived at the time. It was a pretty heavily wooded area, I guess to give it a sparsely populated small town feel. Most of the movie took place outside.

After about two months of on and off shooting, Ennoshita dropped his pet project completely. It was really sudden when he let me know about it. When I asked him why, he told me it was because of the "unworkable conditions" of where he had picked to shoot. Which struck me as very odd since he had been living around that area since he was eight, and never seemed to have a problem with it. What's even stranger is that he acted incredibly distant when telling me this news. Soon after, he started avoiding me and from what I hear, everyone else. All he did was sit around his house.

Having worked on the film as well, I hated to see his work go to waste and decided to talk to him about it a bit more. A few weeks after he had stopped shooting, I finally convinced him to let me come over.

Something about him was worse than I'd originally thought. He had lost a good bit of weight, and looked pretty sickly. I pretended like I didn't notice and we just hung out for a while. Right before I left, I asked him about Flightless Crows and what he was planning on doing with all of his tapes of raw footage. With almost no hesitation, he simply said “Burn them".

This caught me off guard. When I asked why he didn't just archive them for B-roll in future projects, he just said he never wanted to work with the footage again. He was completely serious about this. I couldn't understand why he'd just want to get rid of it completely. Surely it wasn't all that useless. So I asked if I could take a look at them.

He agreed, but only under the circumstance that I never bring them back to him, and never discuss what was on them with him. He also highly discouraged me from showing any of it to anyone else. I laughed at this, and said that he must have accidentally made The Ring or something with the way he was talking. He didn't acknowledge this and brought me up to his attic, where he was storing the pile of tapes.

There were tons of them. He grabbed a couple of plastic shopping bags and piled the tapes in and gave them to me, then shooed me out of the attic. Right as I was walking out the door, he said, in the most serious tone I've ever heard from someone, "I'm not kidding, don't ever bring this up around me again."

Ennoshita’s comment was so sudden that I didn't have time to react before he had closed the door on me. We graduated high school soon after that. I haven't seen him since.

I filed the tapes separately from my others, and was honestly too freaked out to look at them at the time, and eventually forgot about them. I've decided to begin going through the tapes later tonight. If I don't do it now, I probably never will. I'm hoping all I find is an unfinished student film and nothing else. That would sure put me at ease now that I'm thinking about it again.

If there's interest, I'll post anything that I find on here.]

.....

With that final change, Kinoshita turned the computer off. He couldn’t stand looking at it anymore, he really couldn’t. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep so that he could feel rested enough to go over Ennoshita’s tapes in the morning. 

But… the recordings… they were… calling to him. They beckoned him with promises of answers, answers Kinoshita didn’t have, answers he oh so desperately needed. He couldn’t wait any longer, sleep be damned. Those tapes weren’t going to watch themselves. He looked over at the numerous overflowing grocery bags and sighed, rubbing his temples. He could already feel a headache coming on. 

It was going to be a long night, but Kinoshita would pull through. He needed the answers, after all. That's what was important. That’s what mattered. Flightless Crows…

Ennoshita Chikara…

What happened to you…?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how YouTube nor video cameras work.
> 
> But in other news...
> 
> Watch Marble Hornets please I'm begging you, I haven't had an interest relapse this bad since the year of Harambe.
> 
> Watch it, watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmhfn3mgWUI&list=PLCACDEE1E71FC8E5E


End file.
